The Swords And The Kiss
by ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: What if the episode where Dorothy stabbed Quatre was different? What if she showed feelings for him?


T h e S w o r d s A n d T h e K I s s  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Gundam Wing ~~ What if the episode where Dorothy stabbed Quatre was different? What if she showed feelings for him? ~~ Authors note: This is how I would have wanted the season to end like.  
  
The great battle was raging outside. Dorothy looked on with pride and satisfaction as she saw the Mobile Dolls beat down the Gundams. "But where are Gundam Sandrock and Heavyarms humm?" Dorothy said aloud as she stood in the large control room with light bleeping all around her. She started to hear a faint clatter of people running down the hall to stop her from controlling the dolls.  
  
"I will cut the communication with the dolls but, you have to distract her along enough for me to do so." Trowa commanded Quatre, who was running to catch up; "But Trowa, what if I can't stop her?" Quatre was thinking that he could take the beautiful and lovely. Quatre shook himself mentally He could take her any time but, would be able to hurt or kill anyone so beautiful? A shutter ran up his spine. Trowa, who knew just what Quatre was thinking smiled and said "If you don't want to kill her just stop her somehow." "I will" Quatre gave Trowa a reassuring glance.  
  
"Now we will see who is victorious!" Dorothy sneered at the vid screen; where Trowa and Quatre were running, guns out, ready to stop and finish her off. "Wars are beautiful sacrifices of lives that petty pilots or solders should not have the power to stop."  
  
Trowa and Quarter bashed the door in with one blow. "Ok, like I said." Trowa looked at Quatre as he said this. Quatre just nodded dumbly at the now blasted in door.  
  
Dorothy turned at the sound of the two teens breaking down the door and as she did so she saw one of the figures slipped into the control room. What fools do they take me for? She questioned to herself as the followed the figure with her eyes into the shadows. No matter, she was concentrating on the blond. She knew, having gone to school with him once, the wealthy Quatre Winner.  
  
Quatre knew this female, she was Dorothy Catatonia. He also knew she had a thirst for the battle and for blood. This is why he was not dead the first moment he walked into the room. He knew how she wanted him to die, not that he was going to, so he yelled to her, "Yes, I take your invitation but, I have no blade." As soon as those words left his lips a full length sword clattered across the floor. As he picked up the sword he walked further into the dimly lit room to face her.  
  
"So you know how to fight my style?" Said Dorothy was she stepped out of the shadows and ran the blunt side of her blade down the right side of her face and neck. She smiled wickedly as Quatre shuddered. "I.will kill you!" Looking at Quatre's strong, handsome face it was now Dorothy who shuddered and stepped back slightly.  
  
Quatre was stunned by his own daring, but as Dorothy still had her helmet on she could not see a smile flicker across his features. So, she wanted to play dirty? Thought Quatre. I'll show her! At this last thought he ran forward and sliced through a millimeter of Dorothy's space suit.  
  
Dorothy could feel the cold blade against her skin, although it did not cut her. This guy is good. real good! Thought Dorothy.  
  
I need to by Trowa more time! He yelled to himself. Dorothy gasped because suddenly Quatre ran the tip in a little further into her skin. Dorothy did not breathe for fear of getting cut. Quatre came up close to the side of her cheek and whispered in a voice that made Dorothy's blood run cold and made her melt at the same time, "Don't under estimate me."  
  
With that he slowly pulled the sword out from Dorothy but with no intention cut a long slash in her stomach. Dorothy flinched but, saw the pain in Quatre's eyes when he did this. That's his weakness! Dorothy thought.  
  
"Now Miss. Catatonia.we duel!" Quatre yelling these last words jumped forward and drove his sword towards Dorothy. This time she was ready for him, she deflected his attack and put forth her own volley of sword thrusts. Dorothy knew that her helmet would be a disadvantage in this fight, so she whipped it off. The dolls can handle the Gundams on there own. She said to herself but, she didn't notice that the screen that controlled the dolls was pitch back.  
  
"Qua." Trowa was finished disconnecting the wires from Dorothy and the dolls. Something that Dorothy was not quick enough to realize! He said to himself. He has come to tell Quatre to get the heck out of this dangerous situation but, stopped at the site of his best friend and one of his worst enemies fighting. He knew that he could not stop this fight if he wanted to; so he leaned against the cold, stone wall concealed by shadows and watched.  
  
"So.Dorothy" Panted Quatre, "Your good." "You cannot stop war, people never have and they never will, your wasting your time! Wars are magnificent!" She panted this as she lunged at Quatre with more sword thrusts. For long minuets the met each other blow for blow. Quatre stopped, "I will not fight you, because I know you feel the same way as I do, you feel that wars are useless.I will not fight!" Dorothy laughed, "Then die." Thinking that the smart, handsome Mr. Winner would step out of the way, she lunged forward with her blade out in front.  
  
Trowa, who was still watching, heard a horrible sound of metal and flesh. He could not move, for is blood and body had turned to stone at that moment.  
  
"Oh god!" Dorothy pull her long sword, witch now had a red tint to it all the way up to the hilt, out of Quatre's side. She faltered as she herd the hollow sound of blood dripping on a cold, stone surface. "Dorothy.?" Quatre staggered forward. " I thought you would get out of the way." Dorothy sprung forward to catch Quatre as he fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry" She said as she started to cry openly. "Oh Dorothy." Quatre reached up with his last ounce of strength and stroked her hair, "It was not your fault" "Shh." Dorothy placed a finger over his lips. Quatre looked up in surprise. Dorothy leaned into Quatre and engulfed him in a long kiss. In the kiss Dorothy could feel Quatre slipping into unconscious. When they broke apart, she lay him on the blood stained floor.  
  
"So?" A voice said behind her, " Are you going to surrender?" Dorothy turned around in surprise. It was Trowa standing in the doorway. "Surrender?! Ha!." She trailed off, " I would surrender if I could." Dorothy said in a mournful tone. Trowa walked over to Quatre and slung him over his shoulder. "So, will you be able to get out?" Dorothy nodded and sank to the floor still silently weeping. " Good." Said Trowa as he walked out. Even after Quatre and Trowa walked out Dorothy was still on the floor crying. " I was wrong!" She sobbed and looked up as the tears sparkled in her eyes, "Wars are hateful." With that she stood, letting her helmet drop freely from her arms, and she walked out.  
  
"Quatre.Quatre." Trowa was siting by the foot of his and Quatre's Gundam. He was trying to wake Quatre but, with no hope. In Quatre's mind horrible things were happening. He was running towards his Gundam witch seemed to be fading farther away as he got to close. He saw images flying past him. First there was his mother dying in the OZ raid, then his father killing himself, for a strange then reason a man with a gun drawn in an OZ uniform standing over a girl with golden blond hair. He was yelling at her " Where did they go?!" He saw the girl look up at the man with hollow eyes, who turned out to be Dorothy to Quatre's supprise, shake her head. He closed his eyes when he heard a gun go off. At that point he woke with a start. "Thank the lord!" He saw Trowa stanning over him. "Dear lord Quatre, I thought I lost you back there." Quatre stood up on trembling legs and said "Well lets go." Trowa smiled and jumped into his Gundam, as did Quatre. They flew out of the hanger with a jolt of speed and awesome power.  
  
Back out in space where Trowa and Quatre rejoined the others that were trying to blow up the falling chunk of metal. I do hope she will be ok. Quatre whispered to himself, but as Duo came over she was wiped clean out of his mind. "Are you ok?" asked Duo, still clutching at his side and breathing hard Quatre answered "Y.yes." "Good" Duo yelled over the noise of the intercom in his Gundam. All three were looking at the screen. Duo groaned, "A section of Piece Million is falling onto earth! Lets go!" They sped off in Heero's and Wufei's direction.  
  
From the containment ship Relena watched for Heero. Ok, Hilde is in the infirmary, Sally is here in the control room with me, and Catherine just docked in the port when she got the news. Ok, I think were all safe but, Oh Heero, make it! Relena pleaded to herself. She looked out in the casual military style as she saw Wufei's Gundam toss Heero is Buster Rifle.  
  
Back out in space the part of Piece Million that was falling onto earth was falling further into earth's atmosphere. "I will." Heero tried to lock on the target as his Gundam started to break apart from the heat, "I will." He almost had it. Relena. I'm sorry if I don't come back. Heero pictured Relena's face. "I will survive!" Heero gave a loud cry of exasperation as his Gundam locked on target and he fired his Buster Rifle. Falling unconscious he and his Gundam plummeted to the ground with the now bits and pieces of the ship.  
  
Relena looked out horrified but was soon bombarded with people yelling for what seemed like forever. People pushed her away from the screen "Ah." Relena tried to get to her Heero but as reality sunk in she realized that he was out there and she was in here. As soon as Heero's Gundam crash landed on the ground the others followed and so did the transport caring the girls and the rest of the crew.  
  
Heero who had somehow managed to survive fell out of his Gundam face first from shire exhaustion. Relena, and the transport were next, she jumped out as soon as the door leading outside was down. She ran over to Heero. "Heero!.speak Heero!" she grabbed him and stood him up right. "Relena." He looked at her and they held each other for quite some time. They could here the solders yell and whoop as they opened wine to celebrate being alive.  
  
Duo, who was next to land, opened the hatch door of his Gundam, stood and yelled across the stretch of dry, desert land. "The God of Death, survived!" His eyes strayed to the ground where Hilde was supported by crutches, waiting for him. A mischievous smile curved his mouth and his cobalt blue eyes sparked in the sun. He jumped down and pulled Hilde to him. They both started talking at the same time with great interest of what the other was saying. Even if they could not understand each other.  
  
Wufei who just got out of his Gundam and was sitting at its feet, he looked over to where Hilde and Duo were laughing there heads off. "Injustice." "Oh" Questioned Sally who had come over to him and had sat down. " Yes, onna, very."  
  
Quatre and Trowa were the last to land, for Quatre had insisted to look for Dorothy but had not found her. They both jumped out and Catherine ran towards Trowa and engulfed him with hugs and questions. Quarter could see that Trowa was very glad to see her.  
  
Quatre looked out at the others, still clutching his side. He almost couldn't fight the tears coming forth. He had not found Dorothy, she was dead, he knew it. Crest fallen he turned back to his Gundam but, stopped when he was confronted by a beautiful blond standing in front of him. "Dorothy?" Dorothy smiled. "How did you.?" "I have my ways." Dorothy replied. Quatre went up to her and gave her another long kiss.  
  
As all the couples and solders who had come out of the ship looked up into the now setting sky, one piece of mobile doll fell from the sky creating a streak like operation meteor. The one thing that brought all of them together. All the couples held each other close, because at that moment they knew that there would be peace until the Endless Waltz between good and evil began.  
  
(*) E N D (*)  
  
This was my forth fan flick. Did you like it? If you want to send Questions, Comments, Or new ideas for fan flicks OR song flicks please contact me at: Gundamfan002@aol.com 


End file.
